


Jumin x V

by AcEHaRdWaRe



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcEHaRdWaRe/pseuds/AcEHaRdWaRe
Summary: V and Jumin couldn't control themselves. On the day of the party they decided to have some fun, but will they make it in time.
Relationships: Han Jumin/V | Kim Jihyun
Kudos: 7





	Jumin x V

I woke up to Jumin brushing some hair from my face. I smiled but then I remembered today was a special day. It was the party day. I sat up fast and quickly changed. Jumin followed suit, helping me adjust my tie while putting his own suit on. I walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast when Jumin kissed me. I kissed back right away with no hesitation and allowed him to slide his tongue into my mouth. Feeling his tongue explore my mouth made me wet. I could feel my member grow hard under my suit. He blushed seeing my erect member and proceeded to push me down roughly on the bed making me blush and get more wet. I let out a soft moan while feeling the fricting of my throbbing member rubbing against my suit. We had to get to the party but Jumin didn’t care, and neither did I. We just wanted each other and that was all that mattered to me right now. Just feeling his long member in my ass. Thinking such things was enough to make me moan again. Jumin began to remove my clothes while kissing around me. I squirmed under his touch and let out another soft moan. He kissed over to my nipples, rubbing one nad kissing and biting the other. I squirmed more and let out a loud moan making Jumin’s throbbing member poke against my thigh. I reached down and began to rub his member through his suit. He moaned and wrapped a hand around my throat. I couldn’t take it anymore, I stripped off all of Jumin’s clothes and then my own. He held my legs open as he slammed his long hard member into my ass. I screamed because he gave me no time to adjust. He began to thrust roughly, tearing me apart. It felt so good. I moaned loudly as he picked up the pace. He began to bite at my nipples while thrusting faster. Soon he came deep inside me causing me to scream out in pleasure. He collapsed on top of me and held me close while gently stroking my hair.   
“You were such a good puppy.”   
He helped me up and cleaned me off and together we drove off to the party.


End file.
